Not So Weak, Am I?
by worldsworstaccident
Summary: Usagi is more than the senshi could have ever imagined, and it takes one bad move from her beloved for the entire timeline to change. Nothing is as it was. This all occurs after the fighting is over in the first 2 seasons. OOC
1. Beginnings

A/N: Alright, this story occurs after all the fighting is done. The girls still meet but there is no more magical nonsense going on. Everyone is now moving on with their lives. The outers never appeared, to the rest of the senshi's knowledge, they don't exist. The girls are all 17, Mamorou and Motoki are 23. For the record, I hate all stories that make it as though Usagi is some ditz. I realize that she is, but I dislike her character being portrayed like that, so I guess they will be a bit OOC.

Usagi slowly headed toward the Cherry Hill Temple. The day was cool and there was a slight breeze chilling the air. The sun was shining and the sky was clear of clouds. Too bad she didn't see any of it. _What am I supposed to do? How can I tell them?_ She stared at her feet. She laughed pathetically. _Well I gues_

_s at least I'm not late for our study session for once. _

She walked up the stairs and opened Rei's door without knocking. She had heard voices and assumed that the whole gang was already there. "Guys, I have bad news I …. " Her voice trailed off. "Oh… I'm sorry I interrupted…" She had walked in to see Rei straddling Mamorou who was sitting up against the wall. He had his shirt off and her shirt was half unbuttoned. "I think I'm going to go now…" She didn't hear them calling her name behind her.

She backed slowly out of the room. She shut the door softly and ran across the temple grounds and down the stairs. She kept a blank face until she had reached her apartment. She had gotten as far as the door when she collapsed, tears beginning to streak down her face. _What the hell does fate have against me?_ She leaned her head against the door allowing herself to finally cry for the pain she'd gone through in the past two months.

In the beginning of June, just after school had ended, her brother had died in a car accident. Ikuko had died when she was 14, setting her into the depression that ruled her life until it was masked by her endless fight against evil. Her father, torn apart with grief, had left the country and hadn't been seen since. The judge had decided that she was responsible enough to be able to take care of her own affairs and allowed her to get an apartment of her own. She had sold her old house, the memories were simply too painful to continue living there without her best friend. Her family had been rich. The day her father left she found a note leaving half of her family's fortune to her, just under 3 million dollars, in a trust fund for her when she turned 21. Until then it would be watched by her aunt. Just a week after that, she had found that her cousin, Cassandra, had been diagnosed with leukemia and was dying. She was only 15, too young to die. Now, a day ago, she had found out that she had a miscarriage. The father was obvious. The only man she had slept with was Mamorou who was currently out of the picture.

Two hours later, 8:43 PM judging by the silver watch on her wrist, she woke up lying in the hallway feeling dirty and cramped. She groggily let herself into her apartment, locked the door and fell onto her couch. The phone rang.

"Yes who is it?"

"Motoki, how are you Usa-chan?"

"Feeling shitty, yourself?"

"Worried now, what's wrong?"

"Far too much to explain Toki, what am I going to do with myself?"

"Well darling, I would suggest you go away. Your grades are superb, you have been valedictorian in your class for all 3 years after all. I'm sure any college would be happy to have you. You could go for a complete change. Maybe it would be good for you. Try the States, they have some amazing schools and it's far away enough that you'll get your change."

"Yeah, my counselor already said that I was ready to graduate. I will call him about the early graduation plan. Thanks a lot Toki, I'll see you tomorrow."

"No problem Usa, you know I love you. See you in the morning."

"I love you too Toki. Goodnight."

She hung up the phone and didn't bother getting ready for bed. It wasn't as if she was going to sleep anyways. She turned on her computer and waited for it to boot up. _If I stay here any longer, I might crack. _The first thing she did was to email the Dean of NYU. He had sent her a message relaying that he was interested in her attendance in his school. They had an amazing arts program and she had been looking into it.

Checking the clock, it was 10 o'clock. She knew that her counselor would still be awake.

"Mr. Davenport? This is Tsukino Usagi."

"Usagi, honey, how are things going?"

"Same as always. I was thinking, and I've decided that the early graduation will be the thing for me. I've sent out my applications to some colleges and I believe that NYU has space left in its class of next year. Could you arrange it so that I would be able to skip grade 12?"

"For you dear, anything. You can come pick up your diploma Monday. I'll send in your transfer to the office."

"Thank you so much Mr. Davenport. I'll see you Monday then. Good night."

"It's been a pleasure to work with you Usagi. I'll see you then. Goodnight."

She hung up the phone, a weary smile on her face. She would finally have a change. And maybe, she could forget. She closed her eyes for a moment, resting her head on the cushion of the couch.

She woke up and it was 10 AM Sunday morning. She plodded around the house boiling a pot of coffee and checking her schedule for anything that was important. There had been a doctor's appointment then, but it was useless now. So, instead she walked over near her deck and stood in front of her easel. It had a painting of a little girl lying in a field of paper flowers. The white clouds made peppermints and gum drops in the purple sky. She thought for a moment and then picked up her pen. She titled it _Imaginary Life. _She painted over it with the final coat and then walked into her bedroom. She stood inside and looked at her meager possessions. She had a small bed near the window and a small nightstand with a light and a picture of Mamorou and herself. She swallowed the lump growing in her throat and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall again. She clenched her teeth in frustration. _I will not let him rule my life, I will not give in. I will be strong and I will not give up. _She stood there for a few moments, not moving, simply struggling with her own mind. She took a deep breath and flipped the picture over. That passage of her life was over. She opened her closet doors. There were few clothes that she wanted to keep. She shoved all of her pink and pastel shade colored clothing aside and went deeper into her closet. There was one dress, four blouses four skirts and two jackets. In her first year of high school, she had taken fashion designing, and she got hooked. She had created each on her own, and she was thrilled with them. She had only been able to wear the outfits once or twice each since she knew that the senshi wouldn't have approved. She wasn't the person the senshi thought she was.

Her inner thoughts were interrupted by the little box on her computer that said "You have one new message"

She huffed and stumbled over to the glaring screen.

"Miss Tsukino,

We are delighted that you have decided to attend our university for the coming semester. We hope you will attend our freshman banquet on August 23rd. You may move in anytime after the first of August…"

She stopped reading after this and a tiny smile appeared on her tired face. Because August 1st was in one week. Maybe luck had finally smiled on her…

She closed the message after this. Any farther wasn't important. She smiled to herself, her first genuine smile since her brother had died. _You know, I think I'm going to be okay…_

A/N: So, how was this for a first chapter? If you liked it, please gimme a review. If you didn't like it, well... give me a flame. I could care less Aaaanyways. I'm already working on the next 2 chapters so I want at least 1 review before I let it out, it should be a few days.


	2. Betrayal Just the Beginning

A/N: I forgot to mention this before, but the senshi go to a different school than Usagi. Since her parents are so rich, she goes to a private school. ;;

One week before (Basically, a changed perspective)

The senshi were parked out at the temple waiting for Usagi to arrive.

"Where is that Odango Atama? It's Saturday, she couldn't have gotten a detention. Damn that girl is stupid. What the hell is wrong with her? We've been here for half an hour and she doesn't even bother to show? My GOD!" Rei was furious. _If she's so irresponsible why can't I be the leader? I make a hell of a better leader than she does. _

"I don't know, but I remember in our last training session she was distracted and was worse than normal." Ami was the only one that would have known how hard Usagi's school really was. After all, she was extremely jealous. Usagi's school was the most expensive, most prestigious school in Juuban. Ami had wanted to go to St. Edward's Prep but they were invitational. (A/N: I'm not sure if these exist, but ARISTIC LISCENCE!) _Tch… though obviously she must be at the bottom of her class, stupid as she is. Her parents probably bribed the school to let her in. _

"Then again, what is normal for Odango?" Makoto sneered. "She can't beat anything. I bet if she was in a boxing ring with a kitten, she'd lose." _We're expected to throw our lives in danger just to keep her safe but she's such a burden. She can't protect herself at all. Why should I die to save someone who can't do anything to save herself? _

"Hahahahahaha! That's great Mako-chan!" Minako was laughing hysterically. She was always the most similar to Usagi in action. "But I don't think she'd get a chance to fight the kitten, she'd trip over her own feet and knock herself out before the battle even began!" _Princess my ass. She trips over her own feet and eats like a 10 starving men. Why does she always get the attention? Sailor V was fighting way before she was even awakened. _

"So, obviously we've all got the same idea. I vote that we remove Usagi from her position. She is not suitable and is a liability to us all. Who agrees?" Rei smirked. She was finally getting what she had wanted most since she had been pulled into the group.

"Me"

"Me"

"Me"

"Me"

"So we're unanimous then. I vote we kick her out next week. This study session is over."

Usagi had been coming up the walk 10 minutes before the session had been scheduled to begin, but had gotten an urgent call from her aunt saying that Cassandra's condition was getting worse. She had left just that moment.

A/N: Before anyone says anything, I know this one is short, but pretty good for one day right? I just wanted to clear up a few things. Another chapter should be coming out tomorrow or later today to make up for the fact that this one was criminally short.

**WolfRainSS:**The senshi know nothing about her life really. She goes to a private school so they assume that she's stupid because of whatever bizarre reasons you can think of. The Outers will show up. :D

**starrynightmoon:**The senshi know nothing.

And thank you to Kerrie-A, sailorstars16, and baby12.


	3. IT'S PARTY TIME!

A/N: I'm sorry guys, for not updating sooner. I got caught up in wonderous Draco/Harry fanfiction. -sigh- Not much of an excuse I know, but I promise to try and get the next chapter out faster.

Chapter 3 (Sunday)

Usagi stood up when the doorbell rang. She looked through the peephole and was startled to see Rei's eye glaring at her. Usagi's eye twitched. _What the hell are they doing here? _She sighed and opened the door only to be shocked out of her mind.

Rei stormed in and grabbed her by the neck. "You walked about before we could talk…,"she began in a sickly sweet tone, then immediately shifted to a more hostile one. "I'm going to say this once and only once. Give us the crystal now and renounce your leadership or the world will be short one Sailor Odango Atama."

Usagi laughed bitterly, "Is that all? I was expecting you to ask for the world wrapped in a pretty pink box with ribbons. Well there you go then." She shifted as Rei loosened her grip. Rei didn't expect to be kicked in the face.

"Usagi Tsukino, what are you doing? You just assaulted one of your guardians! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Makoto shouted.

Her eye twitched. She laughed again in that condescending way and muttered to herself, "I should have expected as much…"

Suddenly her entire pose and voice changed to a harsh cold regal one, "You will leave my home and never come back again. If I see any of you near me again, I will not hesitate to take away all of your powers," She smirked, "I bet no one ever told you I could do that."

The senshi were so shocked that they left without a fuss, except Rei who was still on the ground. Usagi stalked over to her and slapped her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Rei shrieked.

"Get your pathetic self off my property before I call the police."

"Excuse me? Are you ordering me around? You can't do that! I AM THE LEADER!"

"Do you presume to disobey my orders, Sailor Mars? Do you forget that I am your princess and you are simply guards? Do not anger me Rei Hino, I am more than you think." And with that Usagi backhanded her and threw her unconscious body into the hall.

_Well, I'm glad that trash is out of my hands. _(A/N: Wow Usagi's different. I bet you guys never expected that one!) _I'm glad Momma made me take karate all these years. _She sighed. _Now what? Might as well go into Harajuku. I'll be able to get some new design ideas. _

She snapped her fingers once and her appearance changed. No longer the slightly dumpy little girl, she was anorexically (word?) thin. In first meeting Rei, the girl had called her fat when she had finished her usual order from the Crown Arcade. She had been so deep in depression then that she fell quite easily into an eating disorder. The only reason she was clumsy was because she frequently got dizzy and thus fell down. The remains from those painful 2 years were still showing and though she was healing, Usagi hadn't gained very much weight at all. Her waist length hime-cut styled hair (basically, the front is cut a lot shorter than the back), by the magic of her lunarian descent, had retained it's shine, but was no longer blonde, it was in the deep black that appears to have purple blue highlights in the light. The vapid cerulean blue of her eyes became a steely gray that didn't show any of the old cheerfulness. She pulled on a black princess Angelic Pretty skirt with a petticoat and bloomers and then stopped trying to think of a blouse to wear. She decided on a white sailor styled cut sew with black details. She picked up an Alice in Wonderland tote bag and parasol on her way out of her bedroom door. She stopped at the full length mirror in her hallway. She pulled up her white stockings and slipped on her mock ballet flats.

She jumped on the bus from the stop closest to her house. In passing she saw a familiar black haired girl making out with a familiar black haired boy. _Assholes_.

She got off the bus at the Harajuku stop and looked around the square. She spotted, on a bridge, a perfect picture. A girl was sitting, looking up at the clouds smiling slightly. Usagi quickly grabbed her camera and snapped a shot. _Perfect…_

"USA! What's up chica?" It was her best friend Melissa. She was originally from the United States but had moved to Japan for high school. She had the punk look to her so seeing them together was interesting.

"Hey Lissy, how have you been?" Usagi grinned. Melissa was the only one that knew all of her secrets. She had been the only one to try and get past Usagi's icy exterior in their first year.

"Not much, just hanging about. I'm rather bored actually. GLB isn't photographing today so I was just heading home."

"Lissy, I've decided to take NYU's offer. I'm going to the States. Actually… I'm leaving in six days."

"REALLY? Cause… I wasn't planning on telling you this until later… but I'm going back to the States as well… I was going to leave later on in the month but… since you're going to NYU too…"

"YOU'RE GOING THERE TOO?" Usagi jumped for joy. She was leaving the senshi and her best friend was going to the same university has her.

"Hey doll, I was wondering… I was planning on having a little get together of our crew, to say goodbye and stuff… How about we make it a full out party? I was going to have it in my dinky place but now… can we have it in your flat?" Melissa used her puppy dog eyes.

Usagi laughed, "Absolutely Lissy, I need to say goodbye to everyone anyways."

"Erm… well good… because I was planning on having it tomorrow night…"

"LISSY!"

"I'm sorry Usa… but…" She grinned knowing Usagi would forgive her."

Usagi sighed, "The things I do for you Lissy…"

Melissa grinned and they walked off arm in arm to plan the party.

Cut to tomorrow night party… (A/N: Yeah I know, nothing interesting. So that's why I cut it out. )

Usagi, wearing a black wife beater with a Dark Wonderland image on it under a Pour Lolita sweatshirt and a black skirt with fruit designs on it, was kneeling on the ground in front of her couch between Melissa's legs. Lissa was wearing a black skirt with the legs attached, a blouse with a ruff, black fingerless fishnet arm warmers, and a mini top hat.

"I'm gonna miss you Usa, Lissa, you two were my best friends" Ayame, wearing a tight white shirt and camo capris, was crying. She was one of their closest friends, having met in sophomore year and becoming closer in the past two years. She gave Usagi a set of poems by Emily Dickinson, and gave Melissa Marilyn Manson's latest CD.

"Usa, Lissa, now what's going to happen to the Terrific Trio terrorizing the GLB photographers? Can you even get it in the US? Well no matter…" Kagame laughed, giving them a hug. She gave them both a five year subscription to the Gothic and Lolita bible. They both shrieked and tackled her. She was wearing a white blouse with a red skirt with card suit designs on it.

"I know you guys are going to miss Shinjuku so I got you some stuff…," Umikaze, wearing a white cut sew top with a red heart on it over a white blouse and a black skirt with a cake design, grinned and handed over a huge bag to Melissa with an h.NAOTO white deconstructed top with lacing all over, a black lacey skirt with safety pins attached randomly, a black tie with a cross, black arm warmers with random writing on them, and a black bag with random writing. She gave an equally large bag to Usagi with a BTSSB pink cut sew with random darker pink writing on it, a dark pink skirt with an Alice print, a pair of plain white stockings with lace garters, and a pink bag with Alice print. They both ran around the room screaming before jumping on her.

The doorbell rang and Usagi got up shoving the pile of wrapping paper and tissue paper off of her lap. She straightened her outfit in the hall mirror and opened the door extremely surprised to see Mamorou with Rei attached to his arm. She was wearing a black halter top so tight that it left nothing to the imagination and a micro miniskirt.

"Where's Usagi," Mamorou drawled.

Usagi tried to slam the door shut, very surprised when Mamorou pushed the door open. She growled.

Melissa sauntered over, giving the both of them a look over. She laid her arm around Usagi's shoulders and smirked, "What do you want?"

"We are here to see Usagi, where's the stupid bitch?"

Melissa didn't hesitate to punch Mamorou in the face, causing him to bleed all over his ugly green jacket. She grinned wider. Rei shivered. The girl was scary. Decked out in punk clothing and wearing thick black eyeliner and lipstick, the girl was terrifying.

Melissa leered, "Not so confident now, are ya Bitch?"

Rei stuttered, "W-where is Usagi?"

_Should I tell them… Is it too early? Ah, what the hell, I'm leaving in a few days, no harm. _

"I am Usagi, imbecile, now get the hell out of my house. I've told you once and I'm telling you again. Get out or I will not hesitate to beat the crap out of you."

"What the hell, Usagi's a blonde."

"Tch, shows how much you know."

Mamorou stood up, having controlled his urge to pass out, and stupidly insulted her again, "Hey Usagi, what's this party? Forgotten when your birthday is?"

Usagi glared at him but didn't say anything. _I will not shout, I will not rip his head off, I am calm, I am at peace. _

Rei built up her confidence, having her boyfriend back standing, "Usagi, I see one of your friends is valedictorian, did she help you not fail high school?" She cackled.

Usagi's anger flared up, "You obviously know nothing about me. This party," she said, gesturing around her, "is for Melissa and I, who are leaving for COLLEGE. **_I_** graduated valedictorian of my class, of which is comprised of the smartest students in Japan. Do you really think I'm an idiot Hino. I've been taking karate since I was 3, do you think I can't hurt you? I have more powers than you could even imagine." She laughed cynically.

Melissa stood behind her and massaged her shoulders, "Usa, darling, calm down, it's just a few little kids, they don't know any better…"

"You're right Lissa. I let my anger take control again," She breathed in deeply and exhaled, "You will leave my home and never return. I will not take your powers this time, for I think you have gotten all you can handle today. If I see your ugly faces ever again, do not think that I will not hurt you." She accentuated this by simply snapping her fingers, and they were thrown into the hallway with a psychic blow. She smiled

"DON'T THINK YOU'VE SEEN THE LAST OF US TSUKINO!"

They could hear Rei shrieking as she went down the hall. Usagi could barely contain her laughter.

A/N: So, how was this chapter?

**TsukinoGoddess**: heehee, can't tell ya, it's a secret. I'm not sure at this point whether I want to have a pairing, but if I do I think it'll be a surprise :) The bad news was basically everything that had happened, but mostly about the baby.

**Eternal Moon Power**: Does this chapter explain how the senshi will find out? Mr. Stupidhead and Ms. Arsemunch will tell them.

Thanks also to Kellybug, angel313, Eva C, Goddess-Hitomi, baby12, starrynightmoon, moonbunny2, Neonlights and all my other readers.

Please R+R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Eep... I'm really sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I've been at band camp all week and haven't had time to do ANYTHING. I came home on friday and fell down. I thought I was going to DIE! ;; So yah.

**ladytokyo: ** I'm glad to see you like it. I've got plans for them, don't worry, though they might not be what you expect... (ooh)

**Princess of the Saiyans 16: **Thanks a lot, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Yes, I have issues when people have a lot of obvious spelling and grammar errors in their stories, I feel that they're just not putting enough effort to do anything about them (JUST PRESS SPELL CHECK FOOL), yeah, so it would be very hypocritical if I had a lot of problems.

**oxostardustoxo: **I have a reason for making the rest of the senshi mean. I do rather like Makoto, and I would have otherwise made her more intelligent, but for my purposes I have to have stupid senshi.

**TsukinoGoddess:** I don't know, do you think they should? Maybe they will ask and she will deny them... I'm not sure.

Thanks also to kaiduan, Neonlights, sailorstars16, jumping-jo, baby12

Chapter 4

Usagi spent the next four days hanging out with her closest friends, shopping, and thoroughly enjoying her last days in Japan. She was happy that she hadn't seen any of the senshi in any of those days. The days flew by and soon it was the day of the flight.

"I'm gonna miss you guys! You three helped get me through Momma and Shingo and Cassie and everything. I would never have made it without you," Usagi said tearfully. She was sad to be leaving her closest friends but at least she was leaving the Stupid Senshi.

"Come on group! Cheer up! We'll come visit on every break and send letters every week and call every few days and everything. It's not as if we're traveling to some primitive desert island!" Melissa laughed but then her tone became serious, "Really, don't worry, I'll take care of Usa. We won't lose all the progress we made. It's alright…" She paused and grabbed her friends into a huge hug.

"**Flight 42 Direct Flight to New York International is now boarding.**"(A/N: does this exist? Psh whatever…

"That's our flight, We'll call as soon as we get there don't worry!"

"Yah! I love you all Chicas!"

With a last huge group hug and wave back Usagi and Melissa entered the airplane toward their new lives. After getting comfortable in her seat, she heard a voice in her head. (A/N: and no she's not going crazy)

_Usagi, you've become a beautiful woman. I'm sorry for the circumstances that forced this maturity on you but it will help you in your ventures in the future of the Gold Millennium. _

Usagi whirled around trying to find the person. All she saw was a flash of black runes and the woman was gone.

--

"We are now approaching New York International Airport, we will arrive in the city at approximately 11:50 AM. The temperature is muggy at 95° F. We'd like to thank you for flying AirJapan."

"Finally!" Usagi yawned and stretched. Having spent approximately 20 hours on the plane was not particularly comfortable. The moment she stepped onto the plane she shifted into her training and spoke fluent English. Her mother had lived in Britain until she met Kenji (A/N: Usagi's father) and moved to Japan with him. She kept up with her heritage and taught her daughter and son English and made sure that they spoke it regularly.

"Yah! I know! I'm really glad to be home!"

After picking up their luggage they got to the campus and settled into their dorms. The rest of the month passed quickly with Melissa and Usagi, now called Serenity Lafayette (taking her mother's maiden name), running around New York City attending concerts, shopping, and thoroughly amusing themselves. Usagi had a lot more energy these days since she wasn't constantly holding up her glamour. She felt happier being in her natural form. With the days flying by, August 23rd arrived quickly.

"Lissy, should I act as myself, or should I try and act more normal? I do not want to have to lie again, but I will if I must…"

"Sere, don't stress over it. Be yourself, us Americans really don't care. We're a lot more laid back then you silly Japanese. Wear all your lovely lolita outfits and just let loose. You can be your prissy princess self and no one will mind." Melissa said the last line with a sneer but could only hold it for a few moments before starting to laugh. (A/N: I'm not intending this as an insult to Japanese people, but of what I've heard, the Japanese are a lot more mannered and stiff and stuffs like that…)

"If you say so Lissy, I just do not want people to be uncomfortable around me. That would be very rude of me."

"Sere, always the polite one… reminds me, I need to teach you contractions. You're so PROPER!"

"It is how I was taught Lissy, you know that."

"I do know that, but doesn't mean that I won't try and fix it!" Melissa cackled and then smacked her with a pillow, "Now get dressed, we only have an hour until we hafta go."

An hour and ten minutes later found Serenity and Melissa standing in front of the Hall's doors with Melissa leaning against the wall and Serenity looking nervous. She was wearing a deep red Mary Magdalene dress and her mock ballet flats since the letter had said that the banquet was semi-formal while Melissa, ever the rebel, was wearing the outfit that Umikaze had gotten her.

"I am frightened Lissy, they are all going to hate me and then I will spend all of my classes surrounded by people who think I am stupid again. I cannot do this again. I wish to go home…" She began to panic, starting to hyperventilate, the walls started to spin and everything went black.

Melissa caught her just before she hit the ground and began checking her vital signs. Nothing seemed to be wrong and she wasn't waking up so she was getting worried. Around the corner came a petite girl wearing a simple black long sleeved dress and knee high black platform boots. She said nothing but simply put her hands on either side of Serenity's head. Melissa started to voice concern but was silenced when the two began to glow purple and Serenity's flew eyes open.


End file.
